De ilusiones vivimos y en sueños lo disfrutamos
by RochieCullen
Summary: Bella era una bloggera..y fue a tratar de conseguir un autógrafo del famoso Edward Cullen, ¿Lo consiguió?


Holaaa..este One Shoots va en homenaje a las Blogueras que respiramos por nuestros ídolos…la escribí en homenaje a mi blog por sus 4 mese..espero les guste..esta nació de una charla que tuve con Isabella..gracias amiga…

De ilusiones vivimos y en sueños disfrutamos….de ellas.

_ Mi Dios Bella…mírate..estas temblando…_ Ángela daba saltitos bajo su paraguas, el frío de noviembre se hacia sentir..la ventisca que se alzaba y llevaba esas gotas heladas ha nuestro cuerpo..elevaba desde los pies pequeños escalofríos, debía disimular un poco más en frente de mi amiga..o si no echaría por tierra mi gran sueño…estábamos formando fila desde las 5 de la mañana frente al hotel. Luz de Luna..de la ciudad..de Seattle. Hoy se estrenaba la película Eclipse y habíamos ido a ver a los actores que fueron traídos especialmente para una firma de autógrafos y no podía dejar que una simple gripe…me dejase sin ver a mi ídolo…por fin iba a conocer Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Alice Brandon…Dios..de nuevo sentí los escalofríos por mi columna , ahora eran más seguidos, Ángela me vigilaba como una mama gallina..había prometido que nos cuidaríamos, pero esta maldita gripe me ataco justo un día antes, a pesar de los analgésicos, la llovizna vino a empeorar mi cuadro, pero no me rendiría…no señor..Como gran Fan.. y era administradora de un Blog, en donde escribía historias…sobre mis personajes.. y quería fotos de ellos… prometí que los tendría y quería publicar en mi Blog..quería muchas cosas..

_ Ashisss….._ el estornudo cortó..mis pensamientos.

_ Bella… tu nariz parece la Rudolf..de Santa_ mire a mi amiga buscar en su bolso.. y saco triunfal unas tabletas.._ toma esto es un antigripal..te calmará _ estiro su mano y me toco la frente _ No….estas ardiendo._ bajo su mano de golpe prenso mi muñeca y de un estirón me saco de la fila y camino cerrando su paraguas y empujando a varias personas, a su paso íbamos ganando palabras soeces..empellones, pero eso no detuvo a la voluntad férrea de mi guardiana declarada unánimemente – camina Bella..

_ Angie..¿A donde vamos?...no me quiero salir de la fila no me darán de nuevo el lugar.._ de seguro ya lo perdimos..

_ Bella …ya no me interesa_ se dio vuelta y me miró a la cara_ estas volando de fiebre y entraremos al hotel..

_ Angie no… nos dejaran entrar.

_ Claro que si….pediremos usar el baño…_ la cara resuelta de mi amiga, podría con cualquier obstáculo..

Llegamos al frente de la entrada principal , el Conserje..estaba parado..como si fuera un policía de seguridad.

_ Buenos Días señor_ la mirada que nos dirigió fue barredora, era como de 40 años, bajo pelo canoso..y anteojos negros de carey..

_ ¿Qué desean?..la firma de autógrafos será en la otra puerta..

_ No , no vinimos a eso..necesito por favor ir al comedor del Hotel.. mis tíos están esperándome dentro_ miré a Ángela..Dios era mejor que yo..las ideas brillantes generalmente eran las mías pero hoy ella se llevaría la palma, mentía con absoluta certeza y eran coherentes.

_ Disculpe señoritas, pasen por allá, señalo el lado izquierdo del lobby del hotel, caminamos rápidamente, yo no deje de mirar alrededor y mis ojos se perdieron hacia el salón Garden que tenia grandes afiches indicando que allí se realizaría la firma de autógrafos, por inercia camine hacia allí.

_ No Bella buscaremos agua…o algo caliente..no iras para allá ahora.._ sus pasos era largos y me arrastraba con ella. Quería maldecir..pero me estaba sintiendo mal.._ Mira te dejaré parada aquí..cerca de los ascensores.. iré a traer algo para que puedas tomar este analgésico..la fiebre debe ser alta por el brillo que tienen tus ojos.

Cuando Ángela se fue me recosté por el pilar, miré a ambos lados, el salón era espacioso, sabia que el hotel era de cinco estrellas, el lujo se divisaba en cada detalle de la planta baja. El latido en mi cabeza, empezó a hacerse más aguda, divise detrás de unas palmeras que estaban apostadas en masetas un pequeño sofá, camine hacia allí y me senté. Casi pasaba desapercibida desde ese rincón, me acurruque tratando de mirar por donde vendría mi amiga, pero unas voces y risas me distrajeron, casi detrás del sillón había otros par de puertas de ascensores, que se abrieron , de allí venían las voces.

_ Eres tremendo Jasper.._ decía una voz femenina, al momento de salir pude ver a Alice Brandon estirando del brazo de otro joven que venia siendo empujado por otras manos masculinas, al salir completamente del cubículo, mis ojos no podían creer, que eran ellos, no pude moverme, mis ojos, estaban fijos en Jacob, Alice y Jasper..y nadie más, mi desilusión fue evidente, pero me levante apresurada..no perdería la oportunidad, me dije..camine hacia ellos…

_ Discúlpenme.._ tendría que aprovechar ya que ellos habían bajado solos, sin guardaespaldas _ podría sacarles una foto se que es muy grande mi atrevimiento..pero..no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad_ todos ellos me miraron con una sonrisa y aceptaron posar conmigo.., en eso llegó Ángela y se quedó perpleja por la oportunidad, y ni corta ni perezosa empezó a quitar fotos, y yo a ella…les agradecimos y decidimos dejarlos ir a desayunar..ya que solo faltaban media hora para la firma de autógrafos..pero nosotras ya estábamos..felices..bueno casi , pero no tanto por mi parte, no tenia la foto que quería, el de Edward Cullen.

Pero el estornudo vino nuevamente más fuerte y tuve que tomar los analgésicos, me volví a sentar y nos quedamos..como otra media hora allí..para ver si hacia efecto la pastilla, la fiebre no cedía, Ángela se desesperó, afuera caía, la lluvia de forma torrencial y las puertas se abrieron habilitando la firma de autógrafos…las personas que habían sido mi compañeras de espera entraron a tropezones y se apresuraron a llegar al lugar destinado para ellos.

Ángela me miraba ceñuda.

_ Bella no podremos volver a Forks con este tiempo y además la fiebre no cede, llamare a nuestros padres y le diremos lo que pasa y pediremos una habitación para nosotros.

_ Pero el dinero..

_ Bah..yo traje mi tarjeta de crédito..tengo bastante allí como para una noche.._ suspiró_ después nos dividiremos los gastos..¿te parece?_ la verdad que no me sentía bien..pero el estreno era esta noche..y si reposaba ahora podría verlo..

_ Me parece una idea brillante amiga.._ intente levantarme.

_ Ah no espérame..iré a ver si hay habitaciones y luego te vengo a buscar_ Ángela era un sol, nunca le podría pagar todo esto.., me levanté y mire hacia el salón en donde estaban las personas como yo entusiasmadas para ver al hombre detrás del personaje que adorábamos y tener aunque sólo sea un autógrafo.

Los mismos en quienes estaban pensando salieron del comedor..en donde habían ido a desayunar..estaban alegres y bromeaban con varias personas que parecían ser sus coordinadores del evento. Al pasar me vieron y saludaron con las manos e invitaron a ir con ellos, cuando les iba a contestar una serie de estornudos me detuvo y les pedí disculpas nuevamente, se despidieron y entraron al lugar destinado para ellos, y escuche el recibimiento con fuertes aplausos y griteríos..en eso llegó Ángela..

_ Toma Bella las llaves, es en el quinto piso habitación 425, yo iré a traer nuestro bolso de la librería en donde los dejamos.

_ Bueno …iré aho..ashisss..Dios.._ me di vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el ascensor.. aquellos que estaban ocultos detrás de los pilares..a medida que caminaba..sentía mis pies..como dormidos ya ..de seguro el efecto de las pastillas..casi no podía hilar los pensamientos..creo que el efecto del analgésico se mezclo con el anterior que había tomado..

Llame al ascensor..cuando este se abrió, volví a estornudar y como mi rostro lo enterré en mi brazo al entrar al ascensor choque con la persona que salía.., bueno lo siguiente fue que caí tan fuerte que mis posaderas iban a tener un cardenal..eso lo podía asegurar y lo peor es que el estornudo se hizo más continuo…

_ Por Dios…_ dije, cubrí mi rostro con las manos, ahora se había sumado un martilleo incesante, no atinaba a levantarme ni a mirar a la persona parada al lado de mi espalda, pero sentí como me tomo de las axilas y con un impulso me levanto, casi en el aire, mis pies tocaron el suelo, pero, en vez de mirarlo, hice una mueca y fisione mis glúteos, me dolían.

_ estás bien …_ parecía preocupado el joven..

_ si….ashisss_ Cuando le iba a agregar algo más, no pude hablar , estaba en baja..necesitaba urgente llegar al dormitorio y al baño..un revoltijo en el estomago , me avisaba que también una migraña, llegaba como saludo..y acompañante de esta gripe..Bien..Bella me dije..te has quitado la lotería, todavía sin mirarlo camine y me sostuve..contra la pared al lado de la puerta del ascensor.

_ Se te ve un poco indispuesta…¿el golpe te hizo eso?

_ Oh..no te preocupes, _ mi mano apretó mis ojos, para mitigar el dolor.._ me lo gane afuera..con la llovizna y mis ganas de tener un autó…_ en ese momento mire a mi interlocutor, y mis cuerdas vocales quedaron congeladas, frente a mi estaba él….¡él!.._ Dios…_ le dije…_ no te preocup…_ bueno..de repente mis piernas ya no quisieron seguir las ordenes de mi estúpido cerebro..que en ese momento decidió hacer un corto..o tal vez el efecto de la pastilla lo estaba bloqueando…_ Me hubiese ..enc.. no _ me di vuelta hacia el ascensor_ creo que debo ..subir_ entre y en mi interior , llore de la rabia, no podía pasarme esto a mi..me estaba alejando..de mi ídolo..porque si quedaba un momento más le iba a vomitar encima..por Dios ..que no lo permita, cuando apreté el botón para cerrar, y me recosté por la pared del ascensor, y él entro conmigo, lo mire atontada..

_ Pero ¿qué hace?..le..le están.. es..perando..en el salón…_ se encogió del hombro

_ enseguida volveré..en ese mismo momento su celular hizo un pitido y el lo abrió..contestando al momento._ Ya esta avise que en seguida bajo..¿en que piso esta?,…_ miro el panel_ ya …lo veo….es el quinto ..nosotros estamos en el noveno..

_ Ahhh.._ se abrieron las puertas y me asome a penas.._ le estaba ordenando a mis piernas caminar lo más digna posible, pero entre el dolor de cabeza, garganta y el revoltijo del estomago…creo que no sabia a que tomar en cuenta..cerebro estúpido… y tonto resfrío..Dios…me estaba acompañando que tierno..y yo ni siquiera podía..valorar como era debido su presencia, en cuestión de segundos, me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo, pegándome a su costado, , agradecí el gesto era muy atento…yo una perfecta extraña.. era socorrida por Edward Cullen.

_ ¿Que habitación es?- pregunto despacio..su acento me enloqueció…

_ Espera no..recuerdo.._ tome la llave y mire o lo intente no podía enfocar_ me quito las llaves de la mano y camino despacio, llegamos a una puerta e insertó la llave , y me dejó en la puerta.

_ Bueno te dejo..¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Bella Swan.._ tome las llaves de su mano_ gracias..y nunca voy a…_ no termine de decirlo y Salí volando hacia el baño.._ adiós a una romántica despedida..si Bella nunca te va a olvidar..

Me encerré en el baño y pase unos interminables minutos…dentro.

Cuando Salí..ya no estaba..me dejo la llave sobre la cómoda de la habitación..y sobre un papel..su autógrafo.. con una nota.

Sentí mucho haber sido el causante de esa gripe..

Y espero verte en el estreno..y si no puedes..ya se que es por causa de fuerza mayor..

Alguna vez espero volver a verte

Edward Cullen…

Me gusto tu nombre va contigo eres Bella

Ángela volvió…muy preocupada , pero con un buen baño y arropada en la cama…me sentía un poco mejor..

Le conté lo sucedido..y casi muere de la impresión, pero me recomendó.. dormir al menos esas

Cinco horas , hasta el estreno, frente al Hotel estaba el centro comercial con las salas de cine, como ya teníamos las entradas, era lo mejor..Me pidió que verdaderamente descanse y ella bajaría al salón de conferencia..

Le agradecí y me dormí mucho antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

_ Bella …despierta ya son las 6 de la tarde _ la mire..mi dolor de cabeza había pasado, pero estaba congestionada _ en una hora es el estreno yo iré a formar la fila ..te espero..allá voy a guardarte el lugar, báñate y ve a acompañarme.._ ya salía ..pero se dio la vuelta y me miró…_ le saque la foto a Edward llegue para la conferencia estaba guapísimo..¿pero eso ya lo sabes no?_ bueno apúrate, y paró de llover.

Me levante la gripe estaba en mi cuerpo..pero no me vencería. Me puse mis jeans azules y varios abrigos..tenia frío.

Salí hacia el ascensor, mi reflejo en las puertas metálicas me dijo que al menos ese sueño reparador, me había echo bien ; se abrió las puertas y dentro estaban todos los chicos del elenco, me quede sorprendida, pero cuando iba a entrar un personal del hotel, puso su mano frente a mi.

_ Disculpe señorita.._ una sonrisa apenada le acompaño_ ¿Podría esperar el próximo?_ retrocedí y asentí, no tenia problemas en eso vi como Edward se dio vuelta y me miró, una sonrisa de reconocimiento le cruzo la cara.

_ ¡Espere!... la señorita puede subir también…_ el empleado del Hotel lo miro y se hizo a un lado, todo en un instante_ pasa Bella…_ sorprendida me acerque.. a ellos, que se hicieron a un lado

_ Gracias…

_ Ah..no te preocupes..de seguro conoces a Alice, Jacob, Jasper_ estos saludaron….muy cordiales

_ Si nos quitamos unas fotos con ella y su amiga.._ Alice fue muy amable en recordar aquello._ ¿entonces ella era la chica que ayudaste?

_ Si .._ y me miró_ ¿pareces un poco mejor?

_ si gracias..las pastillas que tome..me hicieron efecto..es por eso que ya estaba un poco mareada.._ trate de explicar mi atroz comportamiento .

_ ah…yo me imagine que el gran carisma de nuestro amigo te había echo efecto_ un rubor me recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando los ojos hermosos, de ese verde increíble me recorrieron de arriba abajo en forma apreciativa y luego le hicieron una mueca a Alice.

_ Basta Alice deja de ser pesada., la pobre no sabe como eres.

Cuando iba a replicar para defenderme las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

_ Por aquí por favor.._ dijo el empleado a ellos _ Salí y los vi caminar, pero Edward se dio vuelta y me miró..

_ Nos vemos allá…_ y fue prontamente con sus compañeros.

Mi corazón entro nuevamente a un ritmo normal..

No podía creer en mi buena suerte…dos encuentros..yo..Bella hablando con él.

Salí del Hotel y vi a Ángela, camine presurosa, cerrando bien mi abrigo, hacia frio, pero las puertas se abrieron y empezamos a ingresar…

La película estuvo hermosa, él estuvo magnifico, y hubiese querido esos labios sobre los míos, sólo pensar en su boca…me hacia delirar. Al finalizar se prendieron las luces y no podía creer, ellos se pararon , no sabíamos en que momento ingresaron al cine pero estaban al frente, todos deliraron cuando se pararon y subieron al escenario del cine..que era como un mini teatro.

El delirio de todas nosotros..hizo sonreír, a los integrantes del elenco.

Uno de los representantes..pidió silencio.

_ Bueno esta noche es especial..conseguimos que nuestras estrellas vengan a acompañarnos y ahora cada uno de ellos elegirá a una persona para posar en la foto publicitaria de fans de la serie. Empezamos con la dama_ se dio vuelta y miró a Alice._ ¿Alice Brandon a quien elige?

_ Bueno.._ con una sonrisa ella miró al publico y señalo_ aquel el de la chaqueta marrón y parches negros, tiene pelo rizado_ todos se dieron la vuelta cuando un joven salto emocionado y bajo corriendo,

_ Ahora Jasper W.._ el también eligió y una chica muy feliz grito y corrió tirándose a sus brazos..todos reímos emocionados.._ Jacob…_ también eligió y esa del público largo lagrimas de felicidad.

_ Y para cerrar el señor Edward Cullen_ se paró al lado de él_ muy sonriente camino hasta el frente, recorrió a todo el publico , buscando, saludando con la mano, mi corazón estaba re emocionado, feliz de aquella que el eligiese.., sus ojos seguían por el auditorio, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sonrió_

_ La señorita de jeans chaqueta negra de cordero, pelo marrón y bonitos ojos marrones, y me señalo con el dedo, Ángela grito..emocionada y me empujo por que mis piernas no se movieron, baje caminando lentamente, pero sin apartar mis ojos d él.

Era bellísimo, su boca, Dios había deseado besarlo al ver la película , pero ahora quería devorarlo.

_ Bueno señoritas y señor..pasaremos a posar

Las fotos fueron interminables, algunas chicas , encargadas, vinieron a maquillarnos para salir bien en las portadas.

Edward se portó de lo más bien atento, todo amabilidad.

Al terminar la sesión , les pedí la dirección , pero ellos solicitaron la mía para enviarme copias de las fotos.

Agradecida sobremanera, mire a Ángela que se había mantenido todo el tiempo sentada y en silencio durante las fotos.

Cuando me disponía a marcharme, sentí unos dedos que me tomaron de la mano.

_ Bella..espera..no te vayas todavía.._ se dio vuelta y hablo con sus amigos y luego se acerco a mi_ quieres cenar conmigo…ellos irán a una discoteca..o ¿vos quieres ir también..?

_ No..no puedo..mi gripe en serio esta en mi.._ lo mire ¿como lo diría? ..ya.. EMBOBADA..si esa era la palabra._ pero me encantaría cenar contigo..

_Bueno nos vemos en el hotel..te iré a buscar en media hora..¿esta bien?- por supuesto que mas que bien, me di vuelta y Salí corriendo con Ángela…le conté lo que pasó y mi amiga se puso más emocionada todavía. Pero me di cuenta que no tenia ropa , pues no había traído mas muda, por lo que me conformaría con lo que usaba, volamos al hotel, a retocarme un poco mi pelo y a esperar su llegada

En media hora , alguien toco mi puerta, era él, y estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, zapatos deportivos Adidas, camisa a cuadros pulóver y chaqueta negra.

_ ¿Nos vamos?_ asentí con la cabeza.

_ Quiero que me disculpes..por mi atuendo.- me excuse con él. No quería que pensase que no me importaba salir con él.

_ No te preocupes mi Bella..estas hermosa..

_ Gracias_ me fascinaba estar asi..era un sueño…solo aquellas que soñamos con una cosa así de imposible…sabemos lo difícil de la situación, mejor dicho lo imposible que pueda ocurrir algo como esto….pero aquí estaba yo..Había vivido siempre prendida de una ilusión y llevándola a cabo en sueños..pero hoy se daba, estaba con él. No era una mera historias de mis Fics..lo veía en carne y hueso.

Llegamos al comedor del Hotel..nos esperaba una mesa.

_ Pensé que por tu gripe no valía la pena salir al frio.

_ Gracias por pensar en mi.._ me enterneció..su gesto.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, no me recuerdo detalladamente de todo..pero fue extraordinario pasar con él esas dos horas preciosas.

Al terminar..estaba muy nerviosa..yo no quería decirle adiós…pero era ya muy noche, por lo que nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos lentamente al ascensor, pulso mi piso y se dio vuelta y me miró.

_ Bella me pareció refrescante tu compañía..no creo poder olvidarte_ lo mire muy fijamente como el lo hacia, y al mismo tiempo nos acercamos y en un segundo mi boca tocaba la de él, dios su boca era deliciosa, tenia el sabor, de una mezcla de la cena y la bebida, pero también tenia su gusto propio, no hubo timidez en este beso, yo por mi parte, no perdía nada al contrario cumplía un sueño que lo tenia siempre conmigo, su mano tomo mi espalda y lo acarició como si fuese la ultima reliquia del mundo., se abrieron las puertas y nos separamos, pero nuestros ojos no perdieron contacto.

Como si una pregunta hubiese estado flotando en el aire, el me dijo.

_ vamos a mi habitación…estaremos solos._ no conteste sólo lo tome de la mano y me acerque a él..y su brazo me envolvió por los hombros.

Ya en su dormitorio, las ropas volaron pro todos lados..yo lo miraba a él y el no apartaba la mirada de los míos.

Al quedar sin nada encima nos acercamos y abrazamos…mi boca nuevamente fue invadida, saboreada, lamida..Dios y sus manos no paraban tomaron mis pechos, presionaron en sus cimas, y luego su boca caliente se prendió de ellos y los empezó a lamer, con cada movimiento de su lengua sentía que no paraba de mojarme, estaba preparada para él. Lista para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, caímos en la cama, su lengua bajo desde mis pechos hasta el ombligo para luego desviarse hacia mis caderas recorrer mi ingle y volver a desviarse hacia mi vientre, en un movimiento de su mano me dio vuelta y quede acostada sobre mi estomago, me situó en medio de la cama , aparto mi pelo de la espalda, y con su lengua recorrió mi columna hasta llegar a las caderas, su lengua recorría todos los hoyuelos formados por los huesos de la cadera y espalda baja, me insto a ponerme de rodillas, temblé..no sabia lo que pretendía , pero me animaba a todo, desde atrás su lengua toco mi botoncito, y recorrió mi labios íntimos, mis rodillas hicieron un juego temblorosos como si no pudiesen sostenerme, muy lentamente sus dedos, se introdujeron en mi, realizando unos movimientos increíbles que me hacia desear mucho más, al siguiente, lo tenia dentro , y lo hizo con un movimiento preciso, que pensé que atravesaría todo mi cuerpo, apoyo su torso en mi espalda y su mano rodeo mi cintura y me acarició suavemente en forma inicial , para luego acelerar al ritmo de sus envestidas…

Con cada movimiento sentía que me derretía, que estaba por entrar en ebullición.

Al terminar con un orgasmo impresionante lo sentí totalmente acostado sobre mi espalda y luego giro llevándome con el y nos quedamos acostados..

_ Dios Bella…no creo poder olvidarte…

_ Ten por seguro..Edward yo a ti jamás te voy a olvidar..

Esa noche lo volvimos a hacer dos veces más..luego me acompaño hasta mi dormitorio..Con Ángela nos quedamos dormidas..cuando salimos del Hotel..ellos ya habían partido..jamás me iba a olvidar…..nunca olvidaría ese estreno de Eclipse..significo uno también para mi vida.

En mi blog levantamos las fotos..de la entrevista..y del estreno..

También por correo me llegaron las fotos publicitarias, quedaron hermosas, pero por las noticias me entere que Edward no pudo seguir con la gira había pescado una terrible gripe..sonreí..la culpable de seguro fui yo..los besos compartidos, esas caricias, aparte de ternura..aparte de entregarle mi amor incondicional, compartí con él mi gripe…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
